Dreamland
by Faith Karma
Summary: This is a Faberry story. I'm bad a summaries but here we go. They go to Nationals and Quinn can't come to terms with her love for Rachel, another girl sweeps in and it pushes her to deal with it.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I'm close to finishing this. I originally wrote it as a one-shot but I decided to drag it out into a story. I'm literally gonna finish this probably tomorrow or the next day it only needs two to three more scenes. =) I hope you enjoy and since it is pre-written I'll probably drop another chapter here in a few or tomorrow. **

**Disclaimer: I'm only gonna write this once. I do not own Glee or any of it's characters. Nor do I own Emily Osment...she's sexy though I kinda wish I did. And If I owned glee Faberry would be cannon.**

_**Chapter 1**_

_Forever is a long time, I'm not gonna lie. Is that a promise you can make?' _The lyrics poured from a beautiful blonde. Her long blonde hair tousled over her shoulders, falling across the white v-neck t-shirt with a black vest hanging open over it. A pair of black skinny jeans cover her legs, her converse covered feet tapping to the beat of the drums. You can faintly hear the jingle of her silver wallet chain through the speakers on the television as she moves her body to the music.

Expressive brown eyes are wide taking in the girl with a slightly slack jaw, her gaze tracing over the girl flashing across the forty two inch LCD in her living room. She could feel the pull in her stomach and a heat spread across her body like molten lava. A small spot of drool trickles from the corner of her plush pink lips when the girl starts jumping, her slightly curled hair splaying across her chest.

"Hey Rach, I thought we should work on our duet for Nationals." The tall quarter back Finn Hudson from McKinley High called out as he barged into her house uninvited. He paused as he took in the sight of the spacing diva on the couch. He let a goofy smile spread across his face, he lumbered forward still not knocking her out of fangasm induced day dreaming. Finn stepped in front of her, blocking her view of the musician, unfocused brown eyes raised to meet his.

"Finn? When did you get here?" Her voice was slightly distant as if she still wasn't back in reality.

"Well I came in a few minutes ago and saw you in here spacing out watching Emily Osment on t.v." His voice was laced with amusement.

"I was NOT spacing." The diva grumbled.

"Uh huh," He snorted in laughter a bit before he crossed his arms over his chest, his eyebrows raising. "So why are you drooling?"

"I'm not..." She trailed off after she brought a hand up to wipe the incriminating liquid from the corner of her mouth. Her gaze narrows as she takes in the now laughing quarter back. "Okay fine I'm drooling...it doesn't matter. What did you come over for anyway?" She snaps at him, only causing him to laugh harder.

"I came over to work on our duet for Nationals, but I mean if you need a few minutes alone with the t.v I can totally leave and come back later." His lips twitch as he tries to keep a straight face. He fails horribly when the brunette grabs a pillow from her couch and smacks the boy in the ribs.

"Your infuriating!" She's standing now and her cheeks are slightly pink. The boys eyes are watering, and he's desperately trying to keep his cool. She does a classic 'Rachel' pose, her hands on her hips and pink lips pulled in a slight scowl. Her eyebrows are furrowed and she's sending a death glare at the taller brunette. "You came to work on the duet, let's get to it then." She practically growls.

It takes everything in Finn Hudson's body to not laugh as she storms into the other room. Taking a deep breath he follows after her, knowing it would be a long day ahead of him. But with Nationals just a few days away he knew they had to make sure everything was perfect. Even though he was pretty positive it was as good as it was going to get, it never hurt to practice. They had to take their flight to Los Angeles, Califronia tomorrow.

* * *

><p>After many trials and errors on Rachel's part her fashion sense was now up to par with Kurt Hummel's dragtastic eye. He always smiled to her when she walked into a room, giving her a small nod to let her know he approved. Today was no different as she walked into the choir room where the club was meeting before taking a bus to the airport. She had on a simple pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a pair of black converse and a grey v-neck t-shirt with a black shimmering hoody jacket. A black visored beanie sits on top of her cascading mahogany curls, the visor tilted slightly to the right. Upon seeing Kurt's approval she sends him a small smile. She walks over to the semi-circle that had formed around their teacher, Mr Schuester, adjusting the strap of the large duffel bag on her shoulder a gold star painted across the side of the black canvas material.<p>

"Alright, it looks likes everyone is here. Let's head to the bus then everyone." He smiled at them and clapped his hands together before taking lead, the class filed out of the room and he turned closing the door behind him. He then proceeded to lead them to the bus and start boarding. "Just keep your luggage's with you and once we get to the airport be prepared to check them into baggage claim."

Rachel found a vacant seat at the back of the bus and quickly slid into it claiming the green pleather as her own, Kurt and Mercedes took the one in front of her. Puck and Finn to her right, Santana and Brittany in front of them. Artie was now successfully in the bus, after having the handicap lift help him out, he wheeled his chair into place and locked it. Tina took the seat directly next to him, Matt and Mike Chang before her, Sam was sitting in the seat next to Mr Shuester. The only person who had yet to claim a spot was the tall blonde cheerleader, her eyes locked on Rachel and she moved back towards her.

She didn't even ask permission to sit there, simply plopping down next to the brunette diva. Quickly striking up a conversation with Santana as the bus started to move. A irritated huff came from the pint-sized girl, she pulled out her pink bedazzled ipod and pushed the pink gummy ear buds into her ears. You are the Only One By Emily Osment poured into her ears and she closed her eyes leaning against the chilled window of the bus, her head bobbing slightly at the rough terrain of the road. They had to head to Dayton International Airport in order to get a one-way flight to Nationals, so they had a good two hours ahead of them.

Time flew by for small diva, her eyes stayed closed the entire time. Her 'Nationals' play list keeping her occupied, at some points she would softly sing along with the lyrics. Not loud enough to bother people, if she had opened her eyes she would have noticed a pair of hazel eyes belonging to her seat mate flickering over her face as it followed the lyrics of whatever song she was listening to at the time.

Quinn saw the sign for Vandalia,Ohio so she reached over and softly poked Rachel in the side. The diva sat up straight, popping an ear bud out and looking to the cheerleader.

"Yes Quinn?" Her voice was soft, her brown eyes even softer.

"I just wanted to let you know we are almost to the airport Man-Hands," The blonde forced out the insult, seeing a flash of hurt through those eyes was like a stab in the heart, her face stayed neutral though.

"Thank you for informing me." The soft tone made her seem vulnerable, and to be honest Quinn didn't quite like this.

"Whatever." She spat out as she turned back to Santana and Brittany.

**Please review? Thank you. It helps me. I also need a beta reader...I'm writing a new fiction. One I promised I'd come out with and I'd like someone to just read it over honestly and see what they think. Oh and btw, I know nationals weren't in California but again since its pre written I'm so not changing it now. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Alright here is chapter two. Have fun y'all. Disclaimer is in Chapter 1.**

_**Chapter 2**_

Boarding the plane was the easiest part of the entire trip, but sitting in the chair that started to get uncomfortable after an hour was excruciating. Most of the students were asleep after the second hour, Santana had Brittany snuggled into her sleeping soundly the Latina had her cheek resting against blond hair also asleep. Some how Rachel had managed to get seated next to Quinn, the blond looked to be struggling with staying awake.

The diva couldn't help but admire the rose petal colored lips and the soft porcelain skin. If she had to be honest she would admit that the cheerleaders hazel eyes had always pulled her in, because the girls emotions would shine so brightly in them and when she smiled it could light up an entire room. Rachel knew it was a lost cause to admit her feelings toward Quinn, she would be ridiculed and shunned by the girl.

A soft exhale of air pushes past mauve lips, big brown eyes blink sleepily. A weight hits her shoulder and she looks down seeing blond hair sprawled across her black jacket, she can't help but smile. She doesn't have the heart to wake the now peaceful girl so she simply tilts her head in the other direction and closes her eyes. The soft sound of Quinn's breathing and the planes engines wurring lightly lulls her to sleep.

She feels a soft pressure on her shoulder, lightly shaking, her vision blurs as she wakes up trying to take in the figure next to her. Quinn is standing over her, her hazel eyes have something akin to love in them as she takes in the diva, once she notices big brown eyes focus completely on her she scowls.

"Plane's landed man hands, time to wakey wakey so we can get to the hotel." The cheerleader sneers, turning her back to the diva and grabbing her duffel bag out of the over head compartment.

Air rushes out of the brunette's lungs when her own black bag smacks into her lap with a thud. She looks to the blond, seeing a perfectly sculpted brow raise a smirk on her pink lips. Rachel stands and pulls the straps of her bag onto her shoulder, following her classmates off the plane. They meet in the small semi-circle once again created around Mr Shuester.

"Alright everybody follow me to the bus." Mr Shue's voice calls over the noise of the crowded airport. A few groans pass through the circle of students before they follow the lead of the bed headed teacher.

After a few minutes of weaving through the masses of people, stopping at baggage claim to get the luggage's of those who had been required to check theirs and the security exit, they finally pass the sliding doors looking at the large charter bus that oddly resembles a remodeled school bus. He motions them to start boarding as he does a head count on each one entering the bus.

Seating is similar to how it was when the first departed Lima,Ohio. Artie with Tina, Finn with Puck, Santana with Brittany, Mercedes with Kurt, Matt with Mike, Sam sitting alone in the seat next to Mr Shue. Rachel walked past the pairs and slid into a seat by herself in the back, again she caught the blonde ponytail bobbing in her direction hazel eyes locked on her. She let out a small sigh as once again the cheerleader didn't ask she just simply plopped into the seat next to the brunette diva, again striking up a conversation with her fellow cheerios.

Rachel pulled out her ipod and pushed the pink ear pieces in, the beat of Won't Back Down! By Eminem featuring Pink pulses into her ears. A smirk forms on mauve colored lips as she looks out the window. The bus rumbles to life and it jerks as it shifts into drive, the noise from the motor getting louder and sounding more like a diesel truck as it accelerates. Sights pass by her and she can't help but feeling giddy to see some when they get to go out and about themselves.

It doesn't take long before they are pulling up to a mediocre hotel, there is water stains on the brown brick and the roof looks like it had seen better days. It wasn't horrible, but it wasn't ideal. They filed out of the bus the broken black top beneath their feet as the trudge forward into the equally dis-shelved lobby. The carpet used to be a maroon color, you could tell because the corners were still vibrant, now it was a faded brownish color. The desk housing the receptionist had an old wooden frame the cheap fake marble had chipped in the corners and there was a spot on top that had faded white from the over use, the area around it was a deep green color. The woman behind the aged desk was aged herself, probably mid-50's, her stark white hair was pulled into a loose bun and a maroon hotel uniform covered her body. Her worn gold name badge said 'Doris'.

The students watched with weary eyes as he walked forward to get reservations, the woman chattering with him before handing him several room cards. Each card was a cheap flimsy green plastic with the room number scribbled on the back with sharpie. Their instructor looked at them before pulling a list out of his back pocket.

"Alright, rooming arrangements go as this. Mercedes with Tina, " He called out and they stepped forward to collect their cards. "Santana with Brittany, " The named girls smiled at one another, linking pinkies and heading forward to collect their room cards. "Sam and Kurt," The two boys looked wide-eyed at one another, Puck snickering at them as the headed up to grab their cards. "Puck and Finn," The best friends high fived and headed up to grab their cards. "Mike and Matt, " He called handing them their cards. "Quinn and Rachel, " The cheerleader growled under her breath and walked up to snatch the cards from Mr Shuester, the diva following behind her lightly taking the card and returning his weary smile. " And Artie you'll be with me." The boy in the wheelchair nodded and rolled himself up to the teacher. "Rooming arrangements are final, no swapping. So head on up and get yourselves situated and then I'll come find you when it is time for dinner."

**There you go. Reviews feed are my muse. Thank you. Again I'll say I'd love for someone to be a fiction tester for me. Thank you. And those of you that are fans of J=T I'm working on it. I kinda screwed myself and now I don't know where to go lol. Anyway yeah. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Here is chapter 3. I hope y'all like it. Again I say...I really need a beta type person. Mostly to just read over stuff and bounce ideas off of. I have two people I usually do this with but they don't know this fandom. It'd help if someone did. The other fiction I'm working on is a Brittany/Rachel fiction. So...hit me up if your interested.**

_**Chapter 3**_

Rachel made it to the shared room first, she claimed the bed closest to the window by placing her duffel bag on it. She walked over to the closed curtains and pushed them open revealing a view of the bustling life in L.A. A smile made it's way onto her face as she pulled out her ipod and removed the headphones. She tapped the touch screen on it til she found the song she was looking for Brick By Boring Brick by Paramore, the music blasted through the speakers on the device and filled the room. She found herself singing along with it as she flitted about the room emptying her duffel bag into her side of the provided drawers. She found the small closet at the opening of the room and put her now empty duffel bag in it. As she walked back to her side, bouncing slightly singing out '_But it was a trick and the clock struck twelve..'_ the door to the room slammed open revealing a very irritated looking cheerleader.

Quinn practically stomped to the vacant bed, the diva could tell she was seething as she begin ripping items out of her bag and throwing them into the empty drawers. Hazel eyes flickered up to brown when the music abruptly stopped.

"We are sharing a room Man Hands but don't get any ideas of molesting me in my sleep Tranny." She snarled, tossing the empty bag onto of the small dresser housing their clothes.

"I had no intentions of '_molesting'_ you Quinn. I don't why you have to continue to verbally assault me. I did nothing to you, there is no reason for such childish behavior. I believe we can put it behind us, even if just for Nationals, so that we can get along and provide a good example for our fellow team mates." Rachel hardly rambled anymore unless she was nervous, the blond knew this but couldn't fathom why.

"Childish? Really, says the girl that used to dress like a horrible Japanese porno person. You looked like a little school girl and a grandmother at the same time. I heard those Japanese business men love trannys, is it true?" She growled out, mentally flinching at the hurt in those big brown doe eyes.

Rachel didn't respond she simply grabbed her key card off the bedside table and left the room. After hearing the click of the door closing the cheerleader deflated and sat down on her bed, dropping her head into her hands.

"Why can't I just stop being such a bitch..." She murmured to herself, lost in her thoughts.

* * *

><p>Rachel walked out the sliding doors, that squeaked loudly in protest when they did open, she took a deep breath the air feeling her lungs making her feel free and not like the caged animal she had felt like a few minutes ago. She remembered Mr Shue mentioning that Nationals would be held at the Hilton convention center, her eyes caught the large sign a little ways down the street, so she headed in that direction. No one looked to her or apologized as the bumped into her in passing, she simply smiled and continued on her way. Three blocks later she was entering the convention center, a sign was set up already that said Show Choir Nationals Floor 1 Room A.<p>

Tomorrow New Directions would start their practice in the allotted time given to them, but today it was some of the other teams and muffled music came from the closed doors before her. A tanned hand reaches out and turns the nob pushing the door to enter the room where her hopes for the glee club would either happen or be crushed.

Instead of the opposing teams she sees a single girl up on stage, a pair of black dickies cover the girls long lean legs. Her converse slap against the smooth surface as she bounces up and kicks her leg into the air, a pale arm pumping into the air as the other clutches a bedazzled microphone. A black studded belt peaks out from underneath a faded blue shirt and the button up black sleeveless vest. Blonde curls sway from side to side, a dazzling smile makes cobalt blue eyes light up as the music thumps in the background.

'_Let's be friends so we can make out' _ The sexy drawl makes Rachel's eyes darken and the girl on stage notices her, her eyes raking over the divas form before giving her a small wink. Black covered hips sway seductively as she finishes off the chorus of the song, flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder as the music drops off and the stage goes silent.

The blonde on stage claps, "Good job guys that sounded pretty amazing, lets take a break for now and I'll see you guys back here in an hour." Her voice was perky and her band mates nodded and shuffled off stage. Cobalt blue eyes turned back to the diva with a quirk of her pale pink lips.

"Hey there," Her voice cuts through the distance pulling Rachel from her haze. "I'm Emily. Who are you?" She finishes with a slight tilt of her head and a dazzling smile.

"I-I'm uh..." The small brunette trails off trying to form thoughts in her star struck brain.

"Aw, did you forget? Are you lost?" Emily giggles as she makes her way towards the diva. Coming to a stop in front of the shorter girl she places a gentle hand on her shoulder. "It's okay I promise I don't bite unless asked." A playful wink comes from the blonde.

"Oh..." A blush spreads across tan cheeks. "My name's Rachel Berry. I'm here in New York for the show choir nationals."

"Oh yeah? I'm the host. I was practicing the opening song while the stage had some free time." She lets out a small huff and turns to glance at the stage, when she turns back to the diva she gives her a small smile. "It seems I have an hour break now though, we could...go get lunch and talk some more if you'd like Rachel?"

Brown eyes widen slightly, a hasty nod comes from Rachel. The blonde lets out another low laugh before grasping a pale hand and pulling the tiny singer along.

**Questions? Comments? Review. =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Here you go. The next chapter and conclusion will be up soon. Hope you enjoy. Disclaimers are in chapter 1.**

_**Chapter 4**_

CHAP 4

Hours later Rachel quietly enters her shared hotel room. She expected her roommate to be asleep, however, the lights were on and in her pastel pajamas is none other than Quinn. A scowl is etched across her porcelain face and hazel eyes are hard as the take in the small singer.

"Where the hell have you been Berry? This isn't Ohio..you could have been abducted or raped or something. A heads up would have been nice so at least I would have known to let Mr Shue know where to find your body." She all but growls out.

"I'm sorry Quinn I didn't have the intention of staying out so late but I met someone that decided to show me around. Also, I did not know you cared about my well being seeing as you usually take any chance to ridicule me and tear me down." The diva ended her rant by walking over to her drawers and pulling out her purple pajamas, and heading back into the bathroom. The door closed with a soft click.

Rage coursed through the blondes body as she stood, her eyes alight with fire. "Sorry that I actually want to win Nationals, we can't do that without the entire team. You, you little midget, are part of that team. So don't make a habit of wandering off into the night without telling anyone where your going or I'll tell Mr Shue your taking unsupervised trips."

The door swung open to reveal a angered brunette. She stormed over to the blonde and quickly jabbed a finger into her direction. "I'm sick. I'm tired. I'm sick and tired of your attitude and general disdain for me Quinn. Why can't you just let it go and try to be civil with me? Why must you go out of your way to try and humiliate me? Why Quinn? Why?" Her voice ascended in volume with each question, her eyes becoming glossed over with tears unshed. Defying Gravity filled the air as the bedazzled phone of Rachel's vibrated on the desk. The diva sniffed and turned walking over to the device, she gave a quick glance to the silent blonde before flipping it open.

"Hello?...Oh, how are you doing?...Yes, that sounds lovely... 10 o'clock tomorrow morning is fine by me..." She lets out a small laugh, a wide smile left in its wake. "Yes, I'm looking forward to it...Alright I'll see you then...Goodnight to you too...Bye." The phone clacked as it shut beginning the awkward silence within the cramped quarters.

"Better watch out Treasure Trail people aren't stupid enough to take you anywhere. I mean who would really want to take a Tranny on a date? They must have a motive, no one is that stupid." The cheerleader grounds out as she lays down in her bed and draws her covers up.

"You know what Quinn? I'm disturbed by your constant derogatory sexual references towards me. What is that old saying...? Ah, yes '_It takes one to know one'_ " A satisfied smirk stretches across the divas face as she hears no response from her nemesis, who was currently feigning sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning finds two peacefully sleeping girls. A blonde with a well built average height body, her covers are pushed off her right half and she is turned to face the direction of the other bed. The cover is trapped between her toned thighs, her left arm is tucked underneath a pillow hugging it to her. Her blonde hair is in disarray and a small dream induced smile is on her face.<p>

The petite brunette lounges on her back, the covers pushed down resting on her hips and covering her lower half. One arm is draped across her stomach and her other is underneath her pillow. Her head is turned to the right facing the blonde's direction. Her plump lips are pushed together in an adorable pout, but other wise her face looks serene.

The stillness is something their glee mates would find disturbing, apparently the fates thought so as well because on the beside table between the two a bedazzled phone lit up. Defying Gravity blasted from the speaker, causing the blonde to awake with a start turning herself she falls to the floor with a loud thud. The brunette wakes up mere moments later to sleepily take in cheerleader sprawled across the floor.

Hazel meets brown and silence ticks on for a minute. A loud laugh emits from the tiny diva, her hands clutching around her stomach. The blonde glowers at her, she untangles herself from her covers and goes over poking a tanned stomach.

"It isn't funny," She growls out, her eyes tell a different story as they are alight with playfulness, a smile threatening to break across her face. A single tear rolls down Rachel's cheek.

"Oh stop Quinn," She manages between rounds of laughter. " It's too much..." Tears are readily pouring down her face now, marring the perfect tanned skin.

Quinn tries to fight her smile but it keeps poking up, she jumps on to the bed and begins to tickle the brunette. "Is it too much Rach? Huh? I don't think I heard you." She calls out teasingly as Rachel puts up a small fight, she ends up straddling the girl and pinning her hands underneath her knees.

"Oh god..Quinn!...Please...please..!" Rachel's breathing is heavy and she is almost panting out the words. She begins to struggle harder, eventually she gets her right hand loose. Placing her palm on the blonde's hip she pushes with her body weight and ends up flipping them. Hazel eyes widen and she grips the diva pajama top tugging her flush down on to her once they land.

Their eyes lock and the world seems to fade away. Hazel eyes flicker to plump lips before raising to meet brown again. The slowly move closer to one another until they can feel the others breath against their heated faces. The brunette dips her head a breath away from capturing Quinn's lips, a loud banging at the door knocks them out of their haze.

"Yo Q! What the hell is going on? I heard a loud bang, did you kill the hobbit?" Santana's muffled voice reaches them, then another loud bang against the door.

Quinn looks back up to Rachel, her eyes harden and she shoves the brunette off of her. "God you sick pervert. I'm not like that." She growls out, hate etching on her features before she fixes herself and swings open the rooms door. "Hey S, B."

Sad chocolate orbs follow the retreating back, her smile gone. She drags herself up off the bed, grabbing her phone seeing she only had thirty minutes to get ready. She sends a quick text to her companion telling them she'd probably be a little late but she'd explain when she got there. With that she goes to her dresser and grabs the clothes she wants to wear. Her eyes connect with Quinn's, seeing the regret there before it falters and the hatred comes back. With a soft sigh she enters the bathroom and closes the door.

**Questions? Comments? Review. =)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: So I'm outside cleaning my car, when the Rachel Berry version of Firework pops into my earphones. I'm listening to is and all of a sudden this thought hits me. Which so far I haven't seen it done...and if it is well darn. But I have a new ending in mind. Hang on for at least another chapter before the conclusion. =) Oh and disclaimers are in Chapter 1.**

_**Chapter 5**_

Twenty minutes had passed and Rachel was still in the shower getting ready. A light knock is heard on the hotel room door. Quinn, Santana and Brittany look at one another before looking at the door as another knock is heard. With an irritated huff Quinn stands to go and open the door. Swinging it open her jaw falls open and a look of shock is plastered on her face. Santana and Brittany see her reaction and go to her to see what caused it. Soon they are also standing there staring, jaws wide open.

Shuffling of converse clad feet against carpet is heard, her denim shorts are like a second skin. A a black wife beater clings to her as well, matching bra straps peek from underneath it. Her hair is tousled and looks like she had just had sex before coming there, her blue eyes are bright as she takes in the three girls before her. Her lips quirk up slightly shooting them a lopsided grin.

"Hi, I'm Emily." She tilts her head, the girls seem to finally have fallen from their stupor. "I'm here for Rachel...is she ready yet?" As soon as the question hits the air all three girls eyes go comically wide in disbelief and as if on cue the bathroom door open to reveal a diva clad in only a white hotel towel. Blue eyes immediately lock onto the exposed skin, darkening considerably. A tongue flashes out to swipe across pink lips.

"Hey Rach, " She murmurs her voice comes out raspy, full of barely concealed want. Emily doesn't notice the hazel eyed blonde burning holes into the side of her face. Rachel's head whips towards the voice, a flush of pink spreading up her neck to her cheeks.

"Oh, Hello Emily." She flashes the star a wide smile while heading to get the shirt she forgot on the dresser. She holds it up for the others to see. "I'll be ready in just a minute. You can wait in here if you want or you can meet me in the lobby. Whatever your more comfortable with." She looks to the unholy trinity, her eyes flashing in warning before stepping back into the bathroom and closing the door. All eyes followed her for different reason, only two sets were darkened by lust. Their gazes locked, one set narrowed and the other simply raised an eyebrow with a smirk sliding into place.

Emily heads into the room, seeing the bed that she assumed was Rachel's she perches herself on the edge of it. "So introductions? And how do you know Rachel?" Her hands come for fold across her lap, her cobalt eyes looking at them knowingly.

"I'm Santana Lopez." The Latina steps forward a smug look on her face. "Hottest shit in Lima, Ohio. Don't forget it. I know Berry from school, we are in glee together." Her brown eyes cast to the dutch girl beside her.

"Hello! I'm Brittany. I know Rachel from glee, and she is just so adorable I want to hug her ...and squeeze her and name her Duckie. I even bought a leash once but San told me that people aren't pets. But I think she is totally wrong, because my cousin has a person as her pet. She got him a collar, a leash and a food bowl." Brittany rattles off, her face getting more confused looking with each passing moment.

Everyone in the room stares at her for a minute, Santana face palming, a beat passes before Quinn looks at Emily. "I'm Quinn Fabray, head cheerleader and glee member." She left it at that but kept her gaze on the girl.

The smirk from earlier quickly reappears, a challenge flashes in her eyes. The latina and dutch girl had started making out heavily on the bed. Neither remaining girl batted an eye at that, continuing their stare down until the bathroom door reopened a billow of steam pouring out. The small diva walks towards the quad, her hair dry and wearing a pair of hip hugging blue jeans, a white shirt with green sleeves and a pair of white socks. Padding over to her dresser she grabs the black converse from the floor before sitting next to Emily. She too ignored the actions of Santana and Brittany. Not noticing the show down either.

"Sorry for making you wait," Rachel says as she laces her shoes up.

"Oh it isn't a problem, I was just getting to know your roommate and her friends." Emily responds, still not backing down from her face off with the head cheerleader. Brown eyes shift up to take in Quinn and the two girls that had moved past making out and were now rounding third base. She turns her head back to Emily and smiles at her. Having seen the movement from the corner of eye the starlet turned towards the tanned diva with a charming smile.

"Hopefully everything went well...and your not scarred for life." She says as she motions towards the two on the bed, someone how Santana had wrangled Brittanys shirt off since the second it took her to address Emily. Her eyebrows furrowed slightly. "I think we should give them some privacy before we end up getting a free show." With that she stands and looks to her new friend. "You ready to go? We have to be at the practice by 2 P.M."

Quinn turns to take in the sexual mass that is Santana and Brittany, her right eyebrow twitches. "Dammit, that is my bed! You two need to go to your own damn room!" The only response she gets is the middle finger of one Santana Lopez. Which looks to be glistening from something. Her mind connects the dots and she pales. "Oh real mature Lopez." Shaking her head she turns back to Rachel and Emily. "For fear of some how being dragged into that...do you mind if I tag along?" The cheerleader had changed while Rachel was showering, wearing a pair of yellow flip flops almost illegally small jean shorts and a yellow halter top.

Rachel hesitates, the starlet gives that smirk that irritates the hazel eyed blonde to no end. "Sure _Quinn_. I'm sure Rach won't mind, right Hun?" She turns her cobalt gaze to the diva, her hand coming up to rest lightly on the small of her back. Hazel eyes narrow and a scowl comes on to her face.

"Oh..um...N-no I don't mind." The brunettes breath hitches at the contact, her dazed mind taking in Quinn's scowl. "Is something wrong Quinn?" Even though the two were arch enemies she couldn't help the worry that laced her voice. Not knowing the internal debate inside of the cheerleaders head.

A large charming smile stretches across the girls face. "No, Rachel I'm fine. Thank you for asking. Lets go huh?" She turns and walks to the door, not seeing the confused features of the diva. She swings open the door and holds it open motioning for Rachel and Emily to go first. As blue eyes meet hers a message flashes to the starlet. '_Game on'._ A small nod acknowledges it and she follows behind the two, the door clicking behind her.

**Kinda short I know. But I had to cut off a piece from this and edit the shit out of it for the new ending. Woot. Anyway review!**


End file.
